


jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yohan is in love with han seungwoo.





	jealousy

Yohan hates Kang Seungsik.

It's stupid, because he's never even met the man before—he hates him because, quite simply, Han Seungwoo loves him.

He knows Seungwoo never wanted to debut again in X1, he knows Seungwoo will never look at him in the same light as he does Seungsik, because Seungsik is the morning star and Seungwoo is his night sky that follows his every move. Yohan knows Seungwoo only tried so hard in Produce because it's for his Victon, only tried so hard because it wouldn't be fair to the others to get dragged down by his lackluster performance.

He knows if they gave Seungwoo the choice, his first thought would be to go back.

(But he won't, because he's just fucking kind like that. He'll entertain the thought, call his Seungsikkie and his  _ family _ , and then proceed to train again with X1 because it  _ just wouldn't be fair to the kids _ .)

Yohan doesn't really hate Kang Seungsik then—just hates Han Seungwoo.

It's stupid, because he's just the best person ever, but he hates him. He hates him for being selfless, hates him for letting Yohan fall in love with him and stringing him along and yet shoot him down with an apologetic smile because  _ My Seungsikkie— _

He knows Seungwoo is in love with Seungsik, so much that it hurts sometimes. It hurts to see Seungwoo hold back his tears when he's on the phone with him, hurts to see Seungwoo cry himself to sleep at night. They act like some kind of married couple, whispering about the kids and how Seungsik'll take care of them and Seungwoo just has to focus on X1 right now; Byungchan's recovering, your Subin's doing great, Sejun's having fun. Hanse's still composing, Chan's still dancing.

It's stupid when he feels that stab in his chest whenever Seungwoo mutters that he's going out with the dopiest smile on his face, because he's going back to his family just for a little while. It's stupid how Yohan  _ knows _ he's going to see Victon, because Seungwoo never hops and jumps so much when he's with X1.

He's jealous, and he hates Han Seungwoo.

And it's stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is just some word vomit because DISCLAIMER! i love them all it's just that i don't approve of seungwoo in x1 when he should be mfing resting!


End file.
